Little Anchylosis
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: Setidaknya untuk saat ini sudah cukup. Meski tak ada kata 'i love you' dan kalian tak bisa bertemu di SMA nanti, kalian sama-sama merasa bahagia. Crack!KusaSenna. Cover image from tumblr.


**Untuk menunggu hasil kelulusan yang diumumkan 2 x 24 jam lagi, serta untuk **ajr085**. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Meski kadar telmimu sering membuat orang-orang merasa sebal, **_**you're still my besties.**_

**[juga untuk merayakan ****anniversary ****Alex Rider dan Natasha Romanoff di tumblr!]**

* * *

**.**

**B**l**e**a**c**h **© T**i**t**e **K**u**b**o

**Little Anchylosis**

—by Arsa Stanleia

.

* * *

Ini tahun terakhirmu di Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Setelah ini, kamu takkan lagi menduduki kursi paling ujung di baris kedua setiap pelajaran Matematika. Kamu takkan mendengar _tagline_ Yumichika-_sensei _lagi ("Demi... kian pelajaran hari ini! Ada pertanyaan?"), curhatan dari guru tercantik dan terseksi di sekolah yang menjadi wali kelasmu (baca: Rangiku-_sensei_), atau nyanyian Kaien, teman sebangkumu di kelas Biologi yang sukses membuatnya selalu ditegur. _Jelas saja, dia selalu menyanyikan Nyan Cat._ Meskipun konyol dan kadang melakukan hal-hal aneh untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya sewaktu belajar, Kaien termasuk anak yang pintar. Dia mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di _Nochere Senior High School_, salah satu sekolah internasional yang cukup terkenal dengan prestasi akademik sekaligus psikomotoriknya. Sayangnya, sekolah itu terletak di luar kota, jadi kau dan Kaien takkan bertemu lagi.

Ya, kamu tetap melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Karakura School, hanya saja berpindah gedung.

Bosan?

Kamu mengakui: ya.

Sebenarnya yang membuatmu lebih bosan bukanlah bertemu dengan si kepo Nnoitra Jiruga atau pasangan Grimmjow-Soi Fon yang bahasanya suka berwarna-warni itu. Kamu bosan dengan keadaanmu. Sejak semester 2 dimulai, kamu sudah mendapat banyak masalah, betul bukan? Tentang Ujian Nasional, kamu begitu tak takut. Sekolahmu telah mengadakan banyak persiapan: kelas tambahan, klinik Fisika dan Matematika, lalu soal-soal serta rangkuman. Kamu cukup tertolong dengan hal itu walaupun kamu tidak ikut bimbingan belajar swasta.

Tapi gara-gara _anchlyosis _itu, akhirnya kamu terjebak dengan kedua tongkat yang sewaktu-waktu harus kau bawa ke sekolah. Teman-temanmu salah kaprah dengan mengira bahwa _anchylosis _sama dengan rematik. _Jelas, mereka belum bertanya pada si Kamus Online Tercepat. Atau mungkin mereka termasuk generasi 50T0Y, yang sering mengambil kesimpulan tanpa melihat secara keseluruhan._

Kamu sudah cukup merasa pusing dengan penjelasan doktermu yang tampaknya bisa dirangkum menjadi 10 buahbuku. Intinya, yang kamu ingat adalah: _anchylosis _merupakan penyakit sendi, dipengaruhi oleh keturunan, dan sangat merepotkan.

Kamu sadar, ketidakhadiranmu gara-gara _anchylosis _sempat membuat semua orang khawatir. Sahabat dekatmu, guru-guru... termasuk juga _dia. _

Oh, jangan bilang kamu lupa.

Gadis berambut ungu itu. Dengan pita merah, tubuh mungil, serta iris oranye. Elemen warnanya tampak melambangkan musim gugur yang penuh dengan daun.

Ya, dia yang sempat kamu benci karena _menyukaimu. _Dia yang sempat belajar di perpustakaan setengah tahun di kelas 7 karena menunggu proses penyembuhan tulangnya yang patah. Dia yang selalu menunggumu mengantarkan tugas di perpustakaan. _Dia yang diam-diam mengharapkanmu untuk datang dan bukannya Ichigo, ketua kelas yang hobinya berkerut itu._

Namanya hanya terdiri dari 5 huruf, namun semuanya seperti mengandung arti.

Dia selalu punya senyum untuk ditampilkan kepadamu dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, meskipun tatapan orang-orang yang menganggapnya aneh saat dia masuk sekolah kembali—karena duduk di kursi roda dengan kaki kanan terentang lurus. Tapi tahukah kamu, dibalik senyum setiap perempuan, ada cerita yang melatarbelakanginya? Termasuk senyuman itu termasuk kata-kata "Terima kasih, Kusaka-san" darinya.

_Senna._

Dulu kau dan dia tergabung dalam sebuah grup kecil bernama 5ekawan atau Lima Sekawan. Kamu, Senna, Toushiro, Hinamori, dan Nemu. Lucu sekali, kepribadian kalian berlima sama sekali tidak ada yang mirip, tapi kalian bisa berteman. Awalnya kamu dan Toushiro memang sudah saling mengenal sejak SD. Lalu Hinamori yang merupakan anak baru berteman dekat dengan Senna. Kemudian Senna yang mengenalmu dan Toushiro karena berasal dari SD yang sama sering mengajak Hinamori untuk berkelompok dengan kalian di saat ada tugas. Terakhir, Hinamori menarik Nemu yang pendiam itu untuk bergabung.

Senna si Sanguinis.

Mungkin kamu bisa memberi julukan itu untuknya. Senna yang selalu ceria, yang (tampaknya) tidak pernah mau terjebak dalam pertengkaran, yang tidak malu dengan tubuhnya serta keadaannya, tapi juga bisa menangis karena takut sahabat-sahabatnya saling berseteru.

_Kamu sih, bertengkar dengan Toushiro segala._

Waktu itu Senna memang belum ikut belajar di kelas lagi karena belum bisa menaiki tangga, tapi dia mendengar kabar tentang pertengkaranmu dan Toushiro dari Hinamori. Kau tahu dia sempat menangis waktu itu. Dia sangat menyesal karena tak bisa melerai kalian.

_Yah, untungnya sih kau dan Toushiro sudah kembali berteman sekarang._

Sifat kepemimpinannya paling menonjol diantara kalian, meski kamulah yang satu-satunya menjadi anggota OSIS diantara personil 5ekawan. Setidaknya, dia berusaha untuk membuat kalian selalu akrab dan akur.

Kamu baru menyadari pada saat-saat terakhir.

Senna selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, Senna selalu menanyakan kabarmu, dan Senna selalu berusaha untuk menghubungimu.

"_Kusaka-san sakit apa?"_

"_Ah... kamu tanya Byakuya saja. Aku capek menjelaskan, maaf ya. Aku hanya bisa bilang kalau penyakitku namanya _ancheloys._"_

"_Maksud Kusaka-san mungkin _anchylosis?"

"_Eh, mungkin itu ya? Aku juga tak tahu, sih. Hahahaha."_

"_Iya, aku melihatnya dari Internet. Hehehe. Tapi Kusaka-san baik-baik saja, 'kan?"_

"_Iya, aku akan masuk lusa."_

"_Syukurlah. Cepat sembuh ya, Kusaka-saaannn! Semangaaatt!"_

_Kamu tersenyum._

Itulah Senna.

Dia punya berbagai cara untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya padamu, tanpa membuatmu merasa risih. Senna pernah mengatakan padamu kalau nasib kalian berdua bisa dibilang mirip, karena pernah mengalami masalah dengan tulang dan sendi. Meski sebenarnya masalah kalian perbedaannya lebih banyak, tapi Senna tahu, kamu juga menderita karena penyakit turunanmu itu.

_Sadarkah kamu, Senna sering mengikutimu ketika kamu sedang berjalan menggunakan tongkat karena dia takut kamu terjatuh?_

Semua hal-hal kecil yang Senna lakukan padamu memiliki satu tujuan yang tulus dan jujur: untuk membuktikan bahwa dia selalu ada untukmu. Semua SMS, cokelat Valentine, hadiah ulang tahun, catatan pelajaran Sejarah yang dikirimkan untukmu, tawaran menonton film _Oblivion_-nya Tom Cruise, nama panggilan 'Little Anchylosis' yang diciptakannya secara diam-diam (dan diceritakan Hinamori padamu) serta sapaan-sapaan pendek yang terlontar darinya bukan untuk menarik perhatianmu belaka. Senna tak pernah memberitahu padamu bahwa dia sebenarnya pemalu, bahwa dia sebenarnya tak tahan mengobrol denganmu secara langsung.

Dia takut. Dia takut kamu menganggapnya berlebihan. Dia takut rasa sukanya membuat kamu muak. Dia bukan tipe orang yang senang mengumbar tentang orang yang disukainya kepada orang lain, tapi kadangkala teman-temanmu membuatnya kecewa dengan membocorkan rahasia hatinya.

Dia takut. Dia takut takkan bertemu denganmu lagi.

_SENNA. Amadea High School Of Arts. Grade A._

Senna juga pindah sekolah. Sama seperti Kaien.

Ayolah Kusaka, berbicaralah padanya. Setidaknya, kalaupun kamu tak memiliki rasa padanya, kamu _harus _mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Satu kalimat darimu saja akan sangat berarti untuknya. Begitupun senyumanmu. Prinsip Senna memang klise: 'kau bahagia dan aku bahagia,' tapi Senna bisa membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Perasaannya padamu bukan sekedar suka seperti cinta monyet anak-anak lain. Mereka hanya menjalin hubungan tanpa tujuan jelas, hanya untuk seru-seruan, hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa borjuis atau betapa glamornya kehidupan mereka, dan seringkali mereka tidak bertanggungjawab dengan itu semua.

Senna tidak butuh kata-kata 'ya' belaka ketika dia (suatu saat nanti) menyatakan cintanya padamu secara terang-terangan. Senna bahkan tidak menunggumu membalas perasaannya, karena sebenarnya ia pun tak terlalu mempersoalkan itu.

Bagi Senna, cinta itu termasuk dalam persahabatan. Dan cinta tak boleh merusak persahabatan. Bagi Senna, hubungan yang dekat tak perlu diresmikan dengan kata 'pacaran,' _official, _sekedar nama pacar atau tanggal jadian yang dicantumkan di _bio Twitter, _dan pemberitaan besar-besaran. Bagi Senna, hubungan yang dekat antaranya dan dirimu semata-mata untuk mengenal bagaimana kepribadian laki-laki sebenarnya, bagaimana pemikiran-pemikiran mereka, dan mengapa selalu ada perbedaan pemikiran antara perempuan serta laki-laki. Senna selalu berusaha berpikir ke depan, bukan sekedar berfoya-foya menghabiskan masa muda dengan kecanggihan teknologi dan gaya hidup hedonisme.

Ini tahun terakhirmu di Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Dua hari lagi, adalah pengumuman kelulusan. 1 Juni. Termasuk juga acara pelepasan atau perpisahan.

Apakah yang akan kamu katakan padanya? Senna pasti mengharapkan semacam kalimat perpisahan dari teman-temannya, termasuk kamu.

_Sekalian saja kau mengajaknya menonton. Dia waktu itu sudah memberanikan diri mengajakmu—dan adik perempuanmu, meski kamu harus meminta maaf karena tak bisa menepatinya sebab kamu mengikuti terapi berenang dengan keluargamu. _

Ayo, Kusaka.

Pikirkan.

Dia telah melakukan banyak hal untukmu. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membalasnya, bukan karena hutang budi, tapi karena itu adalah kewajibanmu sebagai laki-laki sejati.

_Telepon dia. SMS dia! Atau _mention _Twitternya! Apapun itu!_

_BIP. BIP. BIP._

Hei, lihat. Ponselmu berbunyi.

_1 message received. _

_SENNA._

Kamu menekan tombol _view _dengan tergesa.

_Hei, Kusaka-san. Nanti perpisahan kau pakai baju apa? Mau kembaran warna tidak? Hehehe, aku iseng saja sih. Lagipula bajuku nanti warnanya kuning, akan lucu kalau kau pakai kemeja kuning semua. Hehehe, terserah kau saja sih._

Kamu tersenyum. Senyuman lebar, yang bertransformasi menjadi tawa kecil. Jari-jarimu dengan cekatan membalasnya.

_Aku belum menentukan baju yang akan kupakai. Mungkin kemeja hitam atau warna netral saja. Aku tak punya kemeja kuning, maaf ya. Yang penting warnanya _colorful _seperti _dress code _perpisahan, 'kan. Tapi nanti kita foto-foto saja, kau mau tidak? Bersama 5ekawan juga. _

Adakah kata-kata lain yang mau kau tambahkan, Kusaka?

_NB: Terima kasih untuk nama panggilan Little Anchylosis yang kau buat. Oh ya, aku tahu itu dari Hinamori :)_

_SEND._

Kamu tersenyum kembali. Mungkin di seberang sana, wajah Senna sudah memerah dan dia ikut tersenyum sepertimu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini sudah cukup.

Meski tak ada kata _'i love you' _dan kalian tak bisa bertemu di SMA nanti, kalian sama-sama merasa bahagia.

* * *

**[al finale]**


End file.
